13 Grudnia 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 73 - Chuligan; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 74 - Wdomowzięcie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Ekspres Miłosierdzia - odc. 10 - Więźniowie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pełnosprawni - odc. 83; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Las Story - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:35 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Rewia Gwiazd - odc. 3; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 47 Drukarki 3D - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Natura w Jedynce. Enklawy dzikiej przyrody cz. 10. Yellowstone (Nature’s Microworlds) - txt. str. 777 29'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Dzika Polska - W niedźwiedzich czeluściach; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2987; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Chłopi - odc. 11/13 - Scheda - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Afryka - za głosem serca - cz. 4 (Afrika - Wohin mein Herz mich trägt, teil. 4) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Indyk na polskim stole - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Cisza nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Adek Drabiński; wyk.:Joanna Brodzik, Olga Frycz, Małgorzata Braunek, Anna Czartoryska, Jerzy Szejbal, Piotr Grabowski, Agnieszka Mandat, Joanna Drozda, Maciej Wierzbicki, Sylwia Arnesen; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Szlachetna paczka 2014 - drużyny szlachetnej paczki; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Nizhny Tagil - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Nizhny Tagil - konkurs indywidualny ( 1 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:55 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Nizhny Tagil - konkurs indywidualny ( 2 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 92 (seria VIII, odc. 1) - Radio Mamrot - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:08 Kronika ME w piłce ręcznej kobiet; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Hit na sobotę - Gladiator (Gladiator) - txt. str. 777 148'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Ridley Scott; wyk.:Russell Crowe, Joaquin Phoenix, Connie Nielsen; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Żywe trupy IV - odc. 15/16 (The Walking Dead IV, ep. 15, Us); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 23:55 Żywe trupy IV - odc. 16/16 (The Walking Dead IV, ep. 16, A); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:50 Cwał - txt. str. 777 103'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Bartosz Obuchowicz, Maja Komorowska, Andrzej Szenajch, Karolina Wajda - Nowakowska, Piotr Szwedes, Piotr Adamczyk, Sławomira Łozińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zakochani 104'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Piotr Wereśniak; wyk.:Magdalena Cielecka, Bartosz Opania, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Katarzyna Figura, Jan Frycz, Cezary Pazura, Paweł Warwrzecki, Olaf Lubaszenko, Leon Niemczyk, Anna Samusionek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:00 Polowanie na dżdżownice (Worm Hunters) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Chris Carroll; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1099; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Program do czytania - (5); magazyn literacki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Davos - 10 km techniką klasyczną ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:10 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Davos - 10 km techniką klasyczną; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Polska Molskiej - Wielkopolska; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 25 / 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 25 / 26 s. 2) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:GILES BADGER; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2160; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 15 "Hazard" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Hity kabaretu Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Piłka ręczna kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Dania ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Piłka ręczna kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Dania ( 1 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:50 Piłka ręczna kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Dania ( 2 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 87; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 87; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 XX Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 2 - Za bronią - txt. str. 777 AD 71'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Piotr Fronczewski, Wacław Kowalski, Kazimierz Rudzki; MONO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:35 Leonard Cohen - Live in Dublin; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Muppety (The Muppets) 98'; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:James Bobin; wyk.:Amy Adams, Chris Cooper, Rashida Jones; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Amerykańska zbrodnia (An American Crime) 93'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Tommy O'Haver; wyk.:Hayley McFarland, Ellen Page, Hannah Leigh; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 07:00 Raport z Polski 07:30 Echa dnia 07:40 Pogoda 07:45 Echa dnia - komentarze 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia 08:30 Ślizg 09:00 Misja: integracja 09:10 Co u nas? 09:15 Zapiski łazęgi 09:20 Z kapitanem Cichockim dookoła świata 09:35 Agroszansa 10:00 Program lokalny 11:00 Wstęp wolny z kulturą 11:25 Wokół ryb 2014 11:35 Co u nas? 11:44 Karolina szuka sponsora 11:55 Wokół nas 12:00 Rączka gotuje 12:30 Pomerania Ethnica 12:45 Romska akademia mediów 13:00 Damski interes - film obyczajowy (Polska,1996) 14:00 Zbieram od zawsze 14:10 Co u nas? 14:20 Eurosąsiedzi 14:35 Naturalnie tak 14:50 Rolnik szuka żony (1) 15:40 Drukarze 15:50 Wokół nas 15:55 Człowiek z cienia 16:30 Podwodna Polska 17:00 Męska strefa 17:30 Program lokalny 21:00 Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie ABC Inwestora 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Nożem i widelcem 22:00 Program lokalny 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy 23:35 Przyrodnicze anomalia - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2004) 00:25 Kamień, nożyce, papier 00:40 Dekorady 01:10 Wokół nas 01:15 Naturalnie tak 01:20 Pogoda 01:25 Dziennik regionów 01:50 Pogoda 01:55 Damski interes - film obyczajowy (Polska,1996) 02:50 Po obu stronach Odry. Sąsiedzi pod lupą 03:05 Wokół nas 03:10 Nożem i widelcem 03:25 Eurosąsiedzi 03:45 Kultowe rozmowy 04:10 Wokół nas 04:15 Pomerania Ethnica 04:30 Romska akademia mediów 04:45 Przystanek Ziemia 05:10 AgroSzansa 05:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:40 Męska strefa 06:05 Rączka gotuje 06:30 Zapiski Łazęgi 06:35 Ślizg 06:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (1) 08:15 Garfield Show 08:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (24) 09:00 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (25) 09:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (26) 10:00 Ewa gotuje (234) 10:35 Doktor Dolittle - komedia (USA,1998) 12:20 Granice wytrzymałości - film przygodowy (USA,2000) 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (7) 15:45 Trudne sprawy (329) 16:45 Dlaczego ja? (243) 17:45 Nasz nowy dom (24) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kurze ziele (401) 20:05 Strzał w 10 - urodziny Kabaretu Młodych Panów - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2014) 22:50 Wybraniec śmierci - film sensacyjny (USA,1990) 00:30 Jaskinia - horror (USA,Niemcy,2005) 02:30 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:30 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango 07:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata: 'Mała bokserka', Tajlandia (9) 08:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1983) 11:25 Na Wspólnej (1984) 11:50 Na Wspólnej (1985) 12:10 Na Wspólnej (1986) 12:50 Gala "Zwykły Bohater" - widowisko (Polska,2014) 14:15 Top Model (2) 15:25 Science Show (1) 15:55 MasterChef: Finał (14) 17:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu (2) 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje: Zajazd Rudzki, Ruda Śląska (4) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Francuski pocałunek - komedia romantyczna (USA,Wielka Brytania,1995) 22:25 Cztery Gwiazdki - komedia (USA,Niemcy,2008) 00:20 Jeniec: Jak daleko nogi poniosą (1/2) - film przygodowy (Niemcy,2001) 01:55 Kuba Wojewódzki: Agata Kulesza, Bartosz Gelner i Kasia Kowalska (20) 02:55 Uwaga! 03:10 Sekrety magii TV 4 06:00 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 06:35 Garfield Show: Pasujący pupilek (19) 06:50 Garfield Show: Fartowny kot (20) 07:10 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (24) 07:35 Garfield Show (26) 07:50 Garfield Show (27) 08:10 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (27) 08:35 Potęga żywiołów (1) 09:35 Inwazja obcych - film dokumentalny (USA) 10:35 Galileo (464) - program popularnonaukowy 11:35 Potęga żywiołów (2) 12:35 Inwazja obcych (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny (USA) 13:50 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 14:50 Kuffs - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1992) 17:00 Dracano - film fantasy (USA,Kanada,2012) 19:00 Galileo (466) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Na dnie piekła - film sensacyjny (USA,2010) 21:50 Wrogie niebo 2 (9) - serial SF 22:50 Czerwona Frakcja - film SF (USA,2011) 00:45 Lista klientów - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2010) 02:35 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 02:50 Seks w wielkim mieście (46) 03:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 04:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 mała Czarna (29) - talk-show TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur 2 (15) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Menu na miarę (10) - program kulinarny 07:00 Taki jest świat (284) - program informacyjny 07:50 Boso przez świat: Islam (13) 08:20 Boso przez świat: Bananera (14) 08:50 Boso przez świat: W drodze do dżungli (17) 09:25 Boso przez świat: Dżungla (19) 09:55 Boso przez świat: Korek (21) 10:25 Boso przez świat: Ecuador znaczy równik (14) 10:55 Boso przez świat: Z kamerą i strzelbą do dzikich plemion (16) 11:35 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Złota gęś - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2013) 13:15 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Złodziej nad złodziejami - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2010) 14:35 Trzej muszkieterowie (1/10) 15:35 Trzej muszkieterowie (2/10) 16:45 Powrót do przyszłości 2 - komedia SF (USA,1989) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Ni wydra, ni.../Kici, kici... (13) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Klątwa/Zakochana małpa (14) 20:00 Mocne sobotnie kino: 6-ty dzień - film SF (USA,Kanada,2000) 22:25 Krew za krew - western (USA,2006) 00:50 Klątwa laleczki Chucky - horror (USA,2013) 02:55 Zobacz to!: Taki jest świat (284) - program informacyjny 03:30 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 3: Elektryczne Gitary (3) - program rozrywkowy 04:25 Z archiwum policji (13) - serial dokumentalny 04:50 Taki jest świat (284) - program informacyjny 05:30 Z archiwum policji (1) - serial dokumentalny TVN 7 05:45 Szymon Majewski Show: Maja Ostaszewska i Borys Szyc (10/15) - program rozrywkowy 06:50 Mango 08:55 Violetta (66/80) 09:55 Brzydula (18) 10:25 Brzydula (19) 11:00 Brzydula (20) 11:35 Grinch: Świąt nie będzie - film familijny (USA,Niemcy,2000) 13:45 William i Kate - film obyczajowy (Wielka Brytania,USA,2011) 15:40 Czterej pancerni i pies (17/21) 16:55 Czterej pancerni i pies (18/21) 18:15 Czterej pancerni i pies (19/21) 19:30 Komediowa sobota: Miłość jak narkotyk - komedia romantyczna (USA,1997) 21:40 Komediowa sobota: Dziewczyna z ekstraklasy - komedia romantyczna (USA,2010) 23:50 Komediowa sobota: Potwory naszych czasów - komedia obyczajowa (Włochy,2009) 02:10 Sekrety magii 04:15 Druga strona medalu: Prof. Andrzej Bochenek (7/8) 04:45 Druga strona medalu: Izabela Sokołowska (8-ost.) Puls 2 05:45 Rodzinny ogród (10) 06:10 Rodzinny ogród 2 (1) 06:50 Winx Club: Tajemnica morskich głębin - film animowany (Włochy,2014) 08:45 Akademia pana Kleksa (2-ost.) - film dla młodzieży (Polska,ZSRR,1984) 10:25 Podróże pana Kleksa (1/2) - film dla młodzieży (Polska,ZSRR,1985) 12:05 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (9) - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (10) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Aukcja w ciemno (18) - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Aukcja w ciemno (19) - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Gwiazdy lombardu 5 (76) - reality show 14:30 Gwiazdy lombardu 5 (77) - reality show 15:00 Łowcy okazji 3 (25) - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Łowcy okazji 3 (26) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Łowcy okazji 3 (8) - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Handlarz doskonały 2 (18) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (9) - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (10) - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Aukcja w ciemno (15) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Aukcja w ciemno (16) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Ziemia Święta (6) - cykl reportaży 19:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Ziemia Święta (7) - cykl reportaży 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 4 (20) 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 4 (21) 21:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 4 (22) 22:50 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć 5 (15) - serial dokumentalny 23:50 Historie pisane krwią (15) - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Spartakus: Zemsta 2 (9) 01:55 Maszyna zmian (3) 02:35 Maszyna zmian (4) 03:00 Z archiwum policji (8) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (10) - program kulinarny 03:50 Dyżur 2 (27) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (7) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur 2 (28) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (10) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 W blasku fleszy (10) TV 6 06:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Grypa i bunt (28) 06:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Seks i ortografia (29) 07:05 Mega Chichot (22) 07:35 Benny Hill (71) 08:10 Benny Hill (73) 08:50 Legendy Chima (1) 09:20 Legendy Chima (2) 09:45 Legendy Chima (3) 10:15 Legendy Chima (4) 10:45 Żywa tarcza - film sensacyjny (USA,Australia,Niemcy,Hiszpania,Wielka Brytania,2007) 12:40 Mowa delfinów - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2006) 14:40 Rusz głową: Pamięć 15:40 Cuda współczesnej techniki (8) 16:40 Największe z największych: Komodozilla 17:50 Bracia - tajemnica długowieczności (1) 20:00 Włatcy móch 3: Kanau (51) 20:30 La Maviuta - gender romance (19) 21:00 Rude Tube (8) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 21:30 Starcie tytanów: Beowulf (9) 22:30 Zabójstwa w świecie mody (3) 23:30 Prawo do zemsty - film sensacyjny (USA,2001) 01:30 Rude Tube (6) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 02:00 Zbrodnie namiętności (2) 03:00 Ostatnia szansa (3) 04:00 I Like It (22) - program muzyczny 05:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 05:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:07 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen - bieg sprinterski mężczyzn 09:00 Sport Flash 09:07 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Impel Wrocław - Omiczka Omsk Region 11:00 Sport Flash 11:07 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Dinamo Kazań - KPS Chemik Police 13:00 Sport Flash 13:07 Monster Jam: Sydney 14:00 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Heerenveen - bieg na 1000 m kobiet 14:45 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Heerenveen - bieg na 5000 m mężczyzn 15:35 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Heerenveen - bieg na 5000 m mężczyzn 16:30 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Heerenveen - bieg drużynowy kobiet 17:20 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Heerenveen - bieg na 1000 m mężczyzn 18:10 Short track: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Szanghaju 21:00 Sport Flash 21:07 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: PGNiG Superliga - mecz: SPR Stal Mielec - MMTS Kwidzyn 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: PGNiG Superliga - mecz: SPR Stal Mielec - MMTS Kwidzyn 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Poranna rozgrzewka 09:00 Poranna rozgrzewka 10:00 Hity na czasie 11:00 Przeglądarka 11:30 Hity na czasie 12:00 Hity na czasie 13:00 Teenage lista 14:00 Weekend specjalny: Na bogato 16:00 smESKA 17:00 Fejslista 18:00 Polska Lista - notowanie najpopularniejszych kawałków w Polsce 19:00 Hity na czasie 20:00 Let's Dance 21:00 ImprESKA 22:00 ImprESKA 23:00 Fresh Mix 00:00 Fresh Mix 02:00 Polska noc TTV 05:30 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 06:00 Express 06:15 Gry uliczne (17/20) 06:45 Gry uliczne (18/20) 07:15 Orzeł czy reszka? 4 (6/17) 08:15 Cała prawda o jedzeniu 3 (8/11) 08:45 Szalone kuracje (2/6) 09:15 Tajemnice otyłości (5/8) - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Sekretne operacje 2 (5/8) 11:15 Mój pierwszy... (5) 11:45 Usterka 3 (8/11) 12:15 Usterka 3 (4/11) 12:45 Emil łowca fotoradarów (1/10) 13:15 DeFacto (15/20) 13:45 Wojny magazynowe (3/9) 14:15 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 3 (11) 14:45 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 4 (3/12) 15:15 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 4 (4/12) 15:45 Express 15:57 Pogoda 16:00 Handlarze (12-ost.) 16:45 Remont w stylu Vegas 2 (7/10) 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Wojny przewoźników 2 (14/27) 18:40 Wojny przewoźników 2 (15/27) 19:10 Kossakowski. Inicjacja (7/8) 19:45 Express 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Piekielna autostrada 2 (7/10) 21:00 Wojny magazynowe - Nowy Jork 2 (1/20) 21:30 Wojny magazynowe - Nowy Jork 2 (2/20) 22:00 Mój pierwszy... (6) 22:30 Gogglebox (2/12) 23:00 Troy (5/6) 23:55 Nagie Newsy (1/8) 00:25 Sekrety striptizerek (7/13) 00:55 Sekrety striptizerek (8/13) 01:25 Handlarze (12-ost.) 02:10 Gogglebox (2/12) 02:40 Ostre cięcie 4 (3/12) 03:25 Michniewicz. Pakistan (1/2) 03:55 Kartoteka 5 (2/30) 04:50 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Weekend w Polo TV 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:14 Weekend w Polo TV 10:06 Premiera: Vipo-disco polo hity 11:00 Szalone lata 90. 12:50 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Disco Polo Music 15:00 Weekend z... 15:15 Top 20 16:00 Weekend z... 16:14 Koncert w Polo TV 17:13 Szalone lata 90. 18:00 Premiera: Gwiazdy Polo TV - wywiad 19:00 Premiera: Disco Polo Live 19:50 Profesorre Toplalala - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2013) 20:11 Dyskoteka Polo TV 21:10 Video Mix! 22:20 Dyskoteka Polo TV 23:00 Power Play 23:05 Disco Polo Music ATM Rozrywka 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (1) 07:40 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (2) 07:50 Popeye i przyjaciele (6) 08:00 Casper (7) 08:10 Kot Felix (16) 08:20 Świnka Porky (14) 08:30 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (3) 08:40 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (4) 08:50 Popeye i przyjaciele (7) 09:00 Wierzyć nie wierzyć? (6) 10:00 W pogoni za UFO (4) 11:00 Zjawiska paranormalne (4) 12:00 Złapać przemytnika (5) 13:00 Czas na kulturę (4) - magazyn kulturalny 13:30 Na rybę (7) - magazyn wędkarski 14:00 Daleko od noszy: Dieta pełnotłusta (28) 14:30 Daleko od noszy: Romans z Internetu (30) 15:00 Daleko od noszy: Nagły zastępca (32) 15:30 Daleko od noszy: Tajemnicze zniknięcie (34) 16:00 Halo, Hans!: Operacja wesz (10) 17:00 Halo, Hans!: Przesyłka z Londynu (11) 18:00 W pogoni za UFO (8) 19:00 Wierzyć nie wierzyć? (7) 20:00 Gwiazdki szczęścia - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,1985) 22:00 Policyjna opowieść - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,1985) 00:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Bogacz (193) 00:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Ręka wisielca (194) 01:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!!: Skarb! (25) 01:30 Dobranoc ATM (4) 02:00 Gra w ciemno (136) - teleturniej 03:00 Awantura o kasę (65) - teleturniej 04:00 Czas na kulturę (5) - magazyn kulturalny 04:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 08:00 Informacje dnia 08:15 Westerplatte młodych 08:55 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 09:00 Telewizyjny Uniwersytet Biblijny 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Myśląc ojczyzna 10:25 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 10:30 Święty na każdy dzień 10:35 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 11:00 Kropelka radości 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Warto zauważyć… w mijającym tygodniu 12:50 Na tropie 13:20 Siódmy sakrament 13:45 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 13:50 Święty na każdy dzień 14:00 Guadalupe - żywy obraz - film dokumentalny (USA) 14:55 Kabwe 15:00 Przymusowa izolacja - 13 grudnia 1981 rok 15:30 Powrót do Domu Ojca 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 W naszej rodzinie 17:00 Z Parlamentu Europejskiego 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 19:30 IV Marsz Wolności, Solidarności i Niepodległości 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich "Źródło" 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - transmisja 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 22:00 Wieczornica w hołdzie ofiarom stanu wojennego w Polsce "Grudzień Niesprawiedliwości" 00:00 Świat w obrazach 00:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 00:10 Informacje dnia 00:30 Reportaż dnia 01:00 Anioł Pański 01:05 Informacje dnia 01:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 02:30 IV Marsz Wolności, Solidarności i Niepodległości 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:20 Różaniec 03:50 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich "Źródło" 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - retransmisja 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 05:10 Msza Święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 06:10 Niezwykłe stworzenia, które przeczą teorii ewolucji 06:55 Pragnienie Boga 07:35 Co pozostawię w sercach ludzi 07:55 Rekolekcje adwentowe "Szybko wolny" Stopklatka TV 06:00 Frankie - dramat obyczajowy (Wielka Brytania,2004) 08:10 Pułapki umysłu (2) 08:45 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - film przygodowy (Polska,1972) 10:30 Syn smoka (2-ost.) - film przygodowy (USA,2006) 12:20 Herkules (1/2) - film przygodowy (USA,2005) 14:00 Kolor magii (1/2) - film fantastyczny (Wielka Brytania,2008) 16:10 Klątwa Tutenchamona (2-ost.) - film przygodowy (USA,2006) 17:50 Ślicznotka z Memphis - dramat wojenny (Wielka Brytania,Japonia,USA,1990) 20:00 Miejski obłęd - film kryminalny (USA,1997) 22:35 Showgirls - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1995) 01:10 Czerwony świt - film przygodowy (USA,1984) 03:25 Przepraszam za ostatnią noc - film krótkometrażowy (Francja,2013) 03:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny 3 (39) 04:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny 3 (40) 05:35 Sezon na kaczki - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2006) Fokus TV 06:00 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 06:10 Królowie podwodnego nieba (2) 06:40 Podwodny raj Borneo (13) 07:05 Sąsiedzi: Tor samochodowy (66) 07:20 Sąsiedzi: Akwarium (67) 07:35 Rozmowy nieoswojone (2) 08:10 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 08:15 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta świata (19) 08:45 Egzamin z przetrwania (11) 09:15 Egzamin z przetrwania (12) 09:50 Myślisz, że jesteś bezpieczny? (1) 10:50 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (41) - serial dokumentalny 11:20 Kontrasty Wschodu (7) 12:15 Miasto pod lupą (2) 13:15 Śmierć Człowieka Lodu - film dokumentalny (USA,2008) 14:20 Zaginiona flota Kolumba - film dokumentalny (USA,2010) 15:55 Teorie spiskowe (2) 16:30 Akcje ratunkowe wszech czasów (3) 18:00 Krucjata przeciwko sekcie z Waco - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2007) 19:40 Mordercze przeprawy (5) 20:05 Wizyta u szamana (2) 21:05 Kto zabił Rasputina? - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2004) 22:05 Ross Kemp w świecie gangów 3 (3) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Prawdziwa historia rodu Borgiów (2) - serial dokumentalny 00:05 Badacze natury (11) - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Dzika Polska (8) - cykl reportaży 01:00 Królowie podwodnego nieba (2) 01:30 Podwodny raj Borneo (13) 02:00 Życie Bałtyku (18) - serial przyrodniczy 02:30 Dzika Polska (3) - cykl reportaży 03:00 Copernicus (13) 03:30 Lista Fokusa (60) - program edukacyjny 04:00 Lista Fokusa (51) - program edukacyjny 04:30 Życie Bałtyku (13) - serial przyrodniczy 05:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (27) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (28) - serial dokumentalny TVP ABC 05:40 Bolek i Lolek w Europie (5) 05:55 Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu (4) 06:05 Smerfy (102) 06:40 Misja w kosmosie (3) - program dla dzieci 06:55 Moliki książkowe - program dla dzieci 07:10 Król Maciuś Pierwszy 2 (10) 07:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (20) 07:30 Świnka Peppa 2 (8) 07:40 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - program dla dzieci 08:00 A ja jestem - program dla dzieci 08:10 Supełkowe ABC - program dla dzieci 08:40 Domisie - program dla dzieci 09:10 Mały miś 3 (42) 09:40 Smerfy (102) 10:10 Reksio (47) 10:20 Pszczółka Maja (65) 10:35 O czym one mówią (12) - program dla dzieci 10:45 Misja w kosmosie (3) - program dla dzieci 10:55 Moliki książkowe - program dla dzieci 11:15 Zygzaki - program dla dzieci 11:45 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - program dla dzieci 12:05 A ja jestem - program dla dzieci 12:15 Misiowanki (30) 12:45 Domisie - program dla dzieci 13:15 Mały miś 3 (41) 13:50 Smerfy (101) 14:15 Reksio (38) 14:25 Pszczółka Maja (65) 14:45 O czym one mówią (12) - program dla dzieci 14:50 Supełkowe ABC (13) - program dla dzieci 15:20 Mali światowcy (5) - program dla dzieci 15:50 Masz wiadomość! (13) - program dla dzieci 16:20 Król Maciuś Pierwszy 2 (11) 16:35 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (21) 16:45 O czym one mówią (12) - program dla dzieci 17:00 Nela - mała reporterka (1) - program dla dzieci 17:15 Przyjaciele lasu (5) - cykl reportaży 17:30 Misiowanki (32) 18:00 Domisie - program dla dzieci 18:30 Mały miś 3 (43) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy (103) 19:25 Wieczorynka: Reksio (40) 19:35 Wieczorynka: Pszczółka Maja (66) 19:45 Wieczorynka: Miś Kudłatek (3) 19:55 Wieczorynka: Czytanie przed spaniem, czyli cała Polska czyta dzieciom - program dla dzieci 20:05 Bajeczki Maszy (23) 20:15 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki (6) 20:45 Rozalka Olaboga (6) 21:25 Duże dzieci: Doda, Maciej Damięcki, Matylda Damięcka i Mateusz Damięcki - talk-show 22:10 Masza i Niedźwiedź (10) 22:20 Szlakiem gwiazd - cykl reportaży 22:45 Jak to działa?: Sztuczna inteligencja (36) - program popularnonaukowy 23:10 Smerfy (103) 23:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 07:00 Informacje kulturalne 07:25 Crimen (3/6) 08:40 Style życia: Maksimum przyjemności - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 09:45 Chleb, miłość i... - komedia (Włochy,1955) 11:30 Cappuccino z książką - magazyn kulturalny 12:00 Informacje kulturalne 12:25 Dokument tygodnia: Człowiek na linie - film dokumentalny (USA,Wielka Brytania,2009) 14:05 Rozmowy o literaturze i nie tylko...: Ignacy Karpowicz 14:40 Tyle słońca - przeboje Anny Jantar (2-ost.) 15:45 Nagrody Ministra KiDN dla studentów - reportaż 16:15 Informacje kulturalne ekstra: Jublieusz 20-lecia Radia dla Ciebie 16:35 Good Night and Good Luck - dramat polityczny (USA,2005) 18:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 19:15 Klasyczne albumy rocka: John Lennon - Plastic Ono Band - film dokumentalny (USA,2008) 20:20 Bilet do kina: Ja też! - dramat obyczajowy (Hiszpania,2009) 22:15 Queens of the Stone Age - Hurricane Festival 2013 - koncert 23:30 Kino nocne: Chrzest - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2010) 01:10 Bilet do kina: Ja też! - dramat obyczajowy (Hiszpania,2009) 03:05 W hołdzie Beksińskiemu - reportaż (Polska,1985) 03:30 Teledyski: Krem - Chcę Cię 04:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:25 Przerwany film - film dokumentalny (Polska,1992) 08:00 Ginące cywilizacje: Tańczące maski. Boloni w Burkina Faso (13) 09:05 Blisko, coraz bliżej: Przyjazna hałda. Rok 1944 (17/19) 10:20 Rozkaz: Stan wojenny - program dokumentalny 10:55 Wielka historia małych miast: Kazimierz nad Wisłą 11:30 Sieroty spod znaku wrony - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 12:00 Świadkowie nieznanych historii: Internowani pl. 12:40 Flesz historii (211) - cykl reportaży (Polska) 12:55 Najpiękniejsze zamki Francji: Blois 14:05 Szerokie tory: Jeden dzień z życia właściciela biura podróży w Uzbekistanie 14:40 Spór o historię: Polska operacja 13 grudnia 1981 15:25 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Sarmacja, czyli Polska. XVII wiek 16:30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Rommel 17:00 Blisko, coraz bliżej: Ta zima była gorąca. Rok 1945 (18/19) 18:20 Flesz historii (211) - cykl reportaży 18:40 Cafe Historia: Pamięć Świata 19:00 Wiadomości - wydania archiwalne - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Obława - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 20:40 Notacje: Generał Stefan Bałuk. Cichociemni 21:00 Koło historii: Tam, gdzie rosną pokrzywy 21:40 Wezwanie - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1996) 23:05 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Decydująca bitwa 23:35 1920. Wojna i miłość: Ucieczka (6/13) 00:25 Naszaarmia.pl - magazyn 00:50 Bez komentarza: Noc stanu wojennego (1) 01:35 "Degrengolada" w Teatrze Domowym - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 02:10 Bez komentarza: Noc stanu wojennego (2) 02:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1089* - Przesądy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1090* - Ślub potem rozwód; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 1091* - Pech peszek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1092* - Dziadek kontra dziadek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1093* - Nowe mundury; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 10; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 11; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Załoga Eko - III Na szlaku Natura 2000 - Na polach Roztocza; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Świat się kręci - /247/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Czarne chmury - odc. 2/10 - Krwawe swaty - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Notacje - Gustaw Holoubek. Stan wojenny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 96 (seria VIII odc. 1) - Wybory serca - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 KucinAlina - (10) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2014); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 571 Układ; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Łowiecki testament 62'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (223); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (243); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:40 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /19/ - "Zegarmistrz światła" - Tadeusz Woźniak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1090; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza odc. 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 7 - O kowalu i diable; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Londyńczycy II - odc. 15/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (77); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Śmierć jak kromka chleba - txt. str. 777 116'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Jerzy Trela, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Mariusz Benoit, Roman Gancarczyk, Jan Peszek, Ryszard Jasiński, Przemysław Branny, Szymon Kuśmider, Anna Dymna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1090; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 7 - O kowalu i diable; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Londyńczycy II - odc. 15/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (77); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Śmierć jak kromka chleba 116'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Jerzy Trela, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Mariusz Benoit, Roman Gancarczyk, Jan Peszek, Ryszard Jasiński, Przemysław Branny, Szymon Kuśmider, Anna Dymna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:35 Słodkie życie (1) 07:10 Śpiewające fortepiany (49) - teleturniej muzyczny 08:05 Ale numer 08:25 Z archiwum kabaretu Tey, czyli RetroTEYada 09:05 Słodkie życie (3) 09:35 Życie to kabaret: Kraj się śmieje - program rozrywkowy 10:40 Życie to kabaret: Hotel Polonia 11:40 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Ludożercy - cykl reportaży 12:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - magazyn kulinarny 12:45 Sylwester z Europą 13:10 Tylko jeden skecz 13:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - program rozrywkowy 14:20 Słodkie życie (5) 14:50 Słodko i wytrawnie (6) 15:05 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - program rozrywkowy 16:15 34. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Cyrkowy w Monte Carlo 2010 17:15 Szperacze.tv (11) 17:45 Łowcy śmiechu (3) - program rozrywkowy 18:45 Złote runo - komedia (Polska,1996) 20:10 Tylko jeden skecz 20:20 Słodkie życie (7) 20:55 Słodkie życie (8) 21:25 superSTARcie - kulisy 21:35 Śpiewające fortepiany (51) - teleturniej muzyczny 22:35 Niezapomniane koncerty: Santana Greatest Hits: Live at Montreux 2011 - koncert 23:45 Tylko dla dorosłych 00:20 Opole 2009 na bis 01:20 46. KFPP Opole 2009 02:20 XXXVIII KFPP Opole 2001 03:15 Sylwester z Europą 03:40 Z archiwum kabaretu Tey, czyli RetroTEYada 04:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 05:59 Serwis info 06:06 Poranek TVP Info 06:10 Pogoda info 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:29 Serwis info 06:35 Poranek TVP Info 06:40 Pogoda Info 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 06:59 Serwis info 07:05 Poranek TVP Info 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:29 Serwis info 07:34 Poranek TVP Info 07:40 Gość poranka 07:53 Poranek TVP Info 07:59 Serwis info 08:07 Poranek TVP Info 08:10 Pogoda Info 08:16 Poranek TVP Info 08:29 Serwis info 08:34 Poranek TVP Info 08:40 Gość poranka 08:53 Poranek TVP Info 08:59 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:11 Serwis sportowy 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:29 Serwis info 09:36 Poranek TVP Info 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:59 Serwis info 10:22 Serwis sportowy 10:29 Serwis info 10:55 Pogoda Info 11:00 Serwis info weekend 11:25 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Świat i ludzie - magazyn 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Serwis sportowy 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Debata trójstronna - program publicystyczny 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:55 Pogoda Info 14:00 Serwis info weekend 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:55 Pogoda Info 15:00 13 pierwszych dni: 13 grudnia 1981 15:15 Przepis na prawo - magazyn (Polska,2013) 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:45 Serwis sportowy 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Info dzień - magazyn publicystyczny 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 16:48 Pogoda Info 16:52 Serwis sportowy 16:59 Teleexpress Extra 17:16 Serwis info weekend 17:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 18:00 Studio Wschód - program publicystyczny 18:30 Kapitalny program - magazyn ekonomiczny (Polska,2014) 18:55 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:10 Serwis sportowy 19:15 Pogoda Info 19:21 Prawdę mówiąc: Irena Santor 19:53 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:08 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 20:43 Serwis info flesz 20:50 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis info weekend 21:09 Pogoda Info 21:15 INFO Newsroom - program publicystyczny 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:51 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:48 Pogoda Info 22:55 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 23:45 Sportowy wieczór 00:00 Teleexpress Extra 00:25 INFO Newsroom - program publicystyczny 00:55 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 01:10 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 01:45 Serwis info flesz 02:00 Serwis info weekend 02:20 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 03:11 Pogoda Info 03:20 Debata trójstronna - program publicystyczny 03:50 Kapitalny program - magazyn ekonomiczny (Polska,2014) 04:15 13 pierwszych dni: 13 grudnia 1981 04:30 Przepis na prawo - magazyn (Polska,2013) 04:45 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 05:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 05:50 Zakończenie programu